Skylark on Ice
by Kuroi Rin
Summary: Die Ice Bucket Challenge macht die Runde und auch Namimori-Mittel bleibt nicht davon verschont. Das Disziplinar Komitee macht Überstunden und die Stimmung ist nicht gerade die beste bei Kyoya und Sayori aufgrund dessen. Nur zu blöd für einen gewissen Skylark das Dino sich entschieden hat, das auch Kyoya an der Reihe ist. / leichtes Kyoya x OC


Hey Leute!  
>Da ich auf der deutschen Seite nominiert wurde mit unseren herz allerliebsten Skylark, nun hier is dann auch schon mein Beitrag! ;)<br>Ich werde hier nun keinen nominieren, da ich dies schon auf der anderen Seite getan habe, aber fühlt euch frei es trotzdessen zu tun!

* * *

><p><em>All for a good<em>_reason_

* * *

><p>Kyoya war genervt und nicht nur ein bisschen.<p>

Der Grund dafür?

Ganz einfach, die umhergehende sogenannte Ice Bucket Challenge.

Innerhalb der letzten Tage haben die verschiedensten Schüler diese verwendet um auf seinem Schulgelände für Unruhe zu sorgen, indem sie mit Eiswasser ankamen und sich und Schuleigentum durchnässt hatten.

Es nervte ihn sehr, doch andererseits boten die anderen ihm somit die Gelegenheit sie öfters und in großen Mengen „zu Tode zu beißen" wie er es gerne ausdrückte.

Ein Seufzen kam von der Tür des Büros des Disziplinar Komitees, in welchem der Skylark gerade seiner Papierarbeit nachging und der schwarzhaarige sah auf, nur um das einzige weibliche Mitglied seines Komitees ins Zimmer treten zu sehen.

Ihre schwarzen Haare hatte sie zu einem losen Zopf zusammen gebunden und über der Schulter hängend, welcher während ihrer Schritte leicht hin und her schwang, bis sie vor seinem Schreibtisch stehen blieb und ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Kyoya.", begrüßte sie ihn ruhig, während sie ihm direkt in die Augen sah.

Kyoya grinste kaum merklich auf ihr Verhalten hin, es amüsierte ihn immer wieder.

„Sayori.", erkannte er ihre Anwesenheit an und legte das letzte bearbeitete Schriftstück zur Seite.

„Was gibt es?", erkundigte er sich auch gleich, wohl wissend das sein sogenannter „Schatten" etwas zu sagen hatte, ansonsten würde sie nicht so einfach da stehen.

Kurz seufzend fuhr Sayori sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und setzte sich auf den Rand des Tisches, was der andere stumm hinnahm, wo jeder andere schon eine Metallene Tonfa im Gesicht gehabt hätte.

„Ach, das übliche. Wie es scheint waren schon wieder ein paar Schüler nominiert worden und hielten es für schlau diese dann beim Baseballplatz auszuführen… sie wurden schon dementsprechend bestraft.", berichtete das Mädchen, ehe sie auch schon ihr Kusarigama in Händen hielt und dessen Klinge inspizierte.

Kyoya verengte seine Augen ein klein wenig und seine Mundwinkel zogen sich wieder nach unten.

„Schon wieder… diese Herbivore verstehen wohl nicht was sie dürfen und was nicht. Das Schulgelände ist kein Wasserpark.", sprach er kühl, worauf das Mädchen auf seinem Tisch ihn kurz angrinste, ehe sie wieder weg sah.

„Stimmt, du hast Recht was das betrifft, allerdings ist das Ganze auch wieder für einen Guten Zweck… nur sollten sie das wirklich lieber zu Hause machen.", meinte Sayori, wobei der letzte Teil eher ein klein wenig genervt von ihr kam, da die Aktionen der Schüler auch ihr somit im Grunde Überstunden aufbrummten… auch wenn auch sie nichts gegen ein klein wenig Dampf ablassen hatte.

Seine Augen für einen Moment schließend, stimmte Kyoya ihr mit einem einfachen „Hn" zu.

Er kannte die Umstände für diese Ice Bucket Challenge, doch fand er es idiotisch, sich deswegen extra eiskaltes Wasser über den Kopf zu schütten, wenn sie eh spenden würden.

„Vielleicht haben diese Herbivore ihre Lektion einfach noch nich-", begann Kyoya zu sagen, ehe die Namimori Schulhymne, sein Klingelton, ihn unterbrach.

Ein klein wenig misstrauisch öffnete der Skylark seine Augen und schaute aufs Display des vor ihm liegenden Handys oder eher, durchbohrte dieses mit seinem Blick, denn die Nummer welche auf diesem abgebildet war, war ihm nur zu bekannt und ein leises knurren bildete sich in seiner Kehle.

Sayori musterte ihn kurz, ehe sie nach dem Handy griff und dieses an ihr Ohr hielt, nachdem der andere keine Anstalten machte den Anruf entgegen zu nehmen.

„Kiharu.", begrüßte die schwarzhaarige monoton und wäre jemand anderes am Handy gewesen als die Person die es halt war, nun ja, wer weiß.

„Oh? Sayori? Was machst du denn an Kyoyas Handy? Aber egal, das geht mich ja nichts an wenn ihr was miteinander unternehmt.", kam daraufhin die lachende Stimme Dino's durch den Lautsprecher gedröhnt, während Sayori mit leicht erröteten Wangen zur Seite sah.

„Das hat dich nichts zu interessieren Bronco, also was willst du?", entkam es fast schon gleichgültig klingend dem Mädchen, während sie mit einer Hand weiter ihre Waffe kreisen lies, die röte in ihrem Gesicht jedoch schnell wieder verschwindend.

Lachen, das selbst Kyoya von seinem Platz aus vernehmen konnte, war aus dem Handylautsprecher zu hören.

Und es ließ ihn kein gutes Gefühl haben.

„ Ja ja, schon gut… es ist eigentlich nichts Großes. Ich wurde von Squalo zu dieser ALS Ice Bucket Challenge nominiert und wollte nun da ich die hinter mir habe, Kyoya für die Challenge nominieren! Es ist schließlich für einen guten Zweck und sollte demnach doch keine Probleme bereiten oder nicht? Du kannst wenn du willst natürlich auch mitmachen.", begann der blonde über das Telefon hinweg zu labern und Sayoris Augen weiteten sich ein klein wenig, ehe diese sich wieder zu ihrer normalen Größe verengten und sie zurück zu Kyoya sah, ihre Waffe mittlerweile wieder ruhig habend und neben ihr liegend.

Kyoya hob eine Augenbraue fragend an, da er von seiner Position aus nicht wirklich verstehen konnte was gesagt wurde, worauf die schwarzhaarige nach kurzem schweigen ein klein wenig schmunzelte, allerdings ohne viel Humor darin.

„Hm, wir werden sehen. Mach dich darauf gefasst das nächste Mal… zerfleischt zu werden, Kiseichu.", war Sayoris einzige Antwort auf das gesagte Dino's hin, ehe sie die Verbindung auch schon wieder abbrach und das Handy seinem rechtmäßigen Besitzer zurück gab.

„Was wollte dieser Herbivore?", verlangte Kyoya auch gleich zu wissen, er fragte nicht, er verlangte, er war schließlich der Dämon von Namimori-Mittel.

Mit einer einzigen geschmeidigen Bewegung war Sayori vom Tisch und stand nun vor diesem, sah ihren Vorgesetzten und Freund geradewegs in die Augen und hatte ihre gleichgültige Maske wieder auf.

„Nun, es sieht so aus als wären wir, oder in erster Linie du, für die ALS Ice Bucket Challenge nominiert worden."

Es herrschte Stille in dem kleinen Büro des Disziplinar Komitees, als beide schwarzhaarigen einander einfach so anstarrten, wobei dem Skylark mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde eine blutrünstigere Aura umgab.

Trotz der sich aufbauenden, düsteren Stimmung war Hibird im Hintergrund zu hören wie er die Schulhymne vor sich hin sang.

Der Moment wurde je unterbrochen, als Kyoya förmlich von seinem Bürostuhl aufsprang, doch da er Hibari Kyoya war, war es einfach nur ein schnelles aufstehen, welches gefolgt wurde von besagten schwarzhaarigen, wie dieser mit wehender Jacke und Armband das Büro verließ.

Sayori seufzte auf.

„Sieht so aus als würde Bucking Bronco es nicht leicht haben… aber ich kann es Kyoya nicht verdenken. Vielleicht sollte ich mitmischen.", murmelte das Mädchen mit den dunklen Augen vor sich hin, ehe sie zusammen mit einem kleinen gelben Fluffball den Raum verließ.

* * *

><p>Kyoya selber bewegte sich in diesem Moment schon durch die Gänge der Schule und jagte jedem Schüler den er über den Weg lief einen Schrecken ein, sodass diese kurz davor waren vor Angst zu schreien oder umzukippen… was so manch einer dann doch noch tat.<p>

Doch der Präsident des Disziplinar Komitees ignorierte dies zum größten Teil und setzte seinen Weg fort, wohl wissend das der blonde Italiener höchst wahrscheinlich mal wieder in Japan war, wenn nicht sogar an seiner Schule.

Woher er das wusste?

Er hatte seine Quellen und auch wenn er es nicht zugeben würde, er kannte Dino mittlerweile und konnte sich eine solche Handlung von dem blonden vorstellen.

Aber er konnte es nicht fassen, dass dieser den Mumm dazu hatte ihn zu nominieren und so wie Kyoya Dino kannte, erwartete er dass er das ganze Programm durchführte.

Klar, Kyoya wusste worum es ging, aber er war nicht so blöd sich einen Eimer eiskalten Wassers über den Kopf zu schütten, wenn er auch einfach eine Spende veranlassen konnte, die sowohl seinem persönlichen Vermögen oder dem seiner Familie nichts groß ausmachen würde.

Bei diesem Gedanken machte er sich auf dem Weg zum Dach der Schule, wo er seinen früheren Tutor erwartete und wie es der Zufall so wollte, konnte er auch sobald er der Tür zum Dach des Gebäudes näher kam, eine Stimme hören, seine.

„…da es für einen guten Zweck ist. Der Eimer… die Wanne steht bereit…", hörte Kyoya Dino's Stimme leise und seine Augen verengten sich gefährlich.

Hatte der blonde etwa vor an seiner Schule selber diese Wasserspielchen durchzuführen?

Wenn das so war, würde er sichergehen, dass er den blonden noch kräftiger als sonst zu Tode beißen würde.

Er hatte mittlerweile die Tür erreicht und hörte gerade als er diese öffnete Sayori etwas nach ihn rufen, doch ehe er etwas erwidern konnte, war er schon durch die Tür getreten, wo ihn der Boss der Chavallone Famiglia breit anlächelte… mit einer Wanne Wasser voller Eiswürfeln, die er zusammen mit Romario, in Händen hielt.

Im nächsten Moment befand sich der Inhalt dieser Wanne dann auch schon in Kyoyas Gesicht.

Schweigen herrschte ab dem Moment in dem der schwarzhaarige getroffen wurde und zum stehen kam, seine Klamotten hingen ihm schwer am Körper, lagen aufgrund der Nässe dicht an, während seine Augen hinter nassen schwarzen Strähnen nicht zu erkennen waren.

* * *

><p>Sayori war mittlerweile hinter ihn getreten und sah Kyoya mit leicht geweiteten Augen an, ehe ihr Blick zu Dino schwankte, welcher lächelnd auf die Kamera deutete, welche leicht seitlich aufgestellt war und allen Anschein nach alles aufzeichnete.<p>

So wie es aussah, schien der blonde die Aura zu ignorieren, welche Kyoya in diesem Moment von sich gab und drehte sich einfach zur Kamera um, während Romario sich in den Hintergrund zurück zog.

„Nun, so haben wir es also geschafft Kyoya zur Ice Bucket Challenge zu bewegen. Natürlich wird auch noch was gespendet! Und da ich unseren Kyoya hier kenne, nominiere ich mal einfach wen für ihn! Also Rokudo Mukuro, Sasagawa Ryohei und… mein kleiner Bruder Sawada Tsunayoshi, macht euch bereit für die Challenge, ihr habt 48 Stunden Zeit!", verkündete Dino trällernd und bekam somit abgelenkt nicht mit, wie ein gewisser Skylark immer näher kam, Tonfas bereit in den Händen.

„Mach dich bereit zu Tode gebissen zu werden, dämliches Pferd!", knurrte Kyoya mordlustig und begann vor der noch immer laufenden Kamera besagtes „Pferd" zu attackieren, welcher sich größte Mühe gab zu kontern und am Leben zu bleiben.

Sayori war mittlerweile neben Romario getreten und sah dem Spektakel das sich ihr bot einfach nur zu, auch wenn sie ein klein wenig amüsiert über diese Vorgehensweise war.

„Er hat gewusst das Kyoya kommen würde oder?", erkundigte sich das Mädchen bei dem Brillenträger, ihr Blick keinen Millimeter vom Kampfgeschehen abschweifend.

Romario seufzte.

„Ja, Boss meinte er würde kommen, ebenso das Hibari-san diese Challenge nie freiwillig machen würde, aber er wollte nicht auf mich hören als ich ihn gewarnt habe…", entgegnete der ältere, ehe er nach einem besonders harten Schlag Kyoyas Dino gegenüber kurz zusammen zuckte.

Die Mundwinkel der schwarzhaarigen zuckten etwas nach oben.

„Hm, wo er Recht hat… und wer Recht hat gibt einen aus… wobei, hier bezahlt er auf eine ganz andere Art und Weise. Ich sage nur einmal im Voraus, wir haben in letzter Zeit alle nicht so eine besonders gute Laune aufgrund der vielen Ice Buckett Challenge's und da er nun selber nominiert wurde und auch noch so… attackiert wurde, erwartet kein Erbarmen von ihm. Dino wird nun eine ganze Zeit lang als Punshingbag herhalten müssen."

Mit diesen Worten und einigen Minuten des Wartens, in welchem der Kampf noch weiter aus dem Ruder lief, ging die schwarzhaarige schließlich zu der noch immer laufenden Kamera und lächelte kalt, fast schon Kyoya-mäßig, in diese.

„Nun meine lieben, die Ice Bucket Challenge ist zwar schön und gut, aber manchmal ist es besser es einfach nur bei den Spenden zu belassen. In diesem Sinne, wer auch immer dies hier sieht, erinnert euch daran was euch blüht wenn ihr mit dieser Challenge auf dem Gelände der Namimori-Mittelschule erwischt werdet, das Disziplinar Komitee und besonders Kyoya und ich werden sich eurer gerne annehmen sollte dies der Fall sein. Trotzdessen sag ich mal, bleiben die Nominierungen bestehen. Einen schönen Tag noch."

Mit diesen Abschlussworten drückte Sayori schließlich auf den Aus-Knopf und verstaute die Kamera, wohl wissend das sie so oder so nicht verhindern könnte, das jenes was aufgenommen versendet würde, da alles sofort Live gestellt wurde.

Kyoya würde dies nicht gefallen, wenn er von ihr hören würde, was Romario ihr zuvor berichtet hatte.

Trotzdessen konnte sie ein grinsen wie ein leises Kichern nicht unterdrücken.


End file.
